Get Well Soon
by Harrypotterandgleefan
Summary: Nick gets sick and Jeff takes care of him. Niff


Nick woke up one morning, smiling. He and Jeff had planned their first date later that day. Nick felt a little off though. He had a sore throat and a stuffy nose. Soon his good mood was gone. He turned over on his bed and groaned into his pillow. It was a bad time to start getting sick.

After lying there for a bit, Nick decided to get in the shower, thinking that it would help. It cleared some of his sinuses and the hot water felt relaxing. After he got out, Nick took some medicine just in case.

He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. He could hear a faint sound of bacon sizzling and wondered if his mom was up. He checked the clock. It seemed a little early for his mom to be up on a Saturday. He walked into the kitchen and saw both of his parents up. His mom was fixing breakfast and his dad was reading the paper.

His dad set down the paper and said, "Good morning Nick."

"Good morning," Nick replied, but it hurt to speak and his voice sounded raspy.

"You don't sound good Nick," His mom observed. She set the bacon on a plate and walked over to him, feeling his forehead. Nick shivered. Her hand was cold. "You feel warm. Go back to bed. I'll bring you some toast and water. Have you taken something?"

Nick nodded and headed back to bed. This just ruined his day. He reached for his phone to text Jeff.

**Won't be able to go out tonight. I'm not feeling good. Sorry Jeffy x**

A second later, Jeff texted back.

**It's okay Nicky. I hope you feel better soon! Do I need to come over? x**

** No. I don't want you to get sick either. Stay home Jeff. x**

** I'm coming over anyways. See you in a bit!**

Nick sighed and set his phone down. Jeff never really listens when something like this happens. Last time Trent was sick, Jeff had skipped his classes to take care of him. _Jeff would make a good nurse_, Nick thought. He really cared about everyone's well-being.

Nick's eyes soon closed. He didn't remember falling asleep, but remembered waking up to a knock on his bedroom door. Jeff entered the room with a tray of his toast and water. He set it down on Nick's nightstand. He brushed Nick's bangs away from his sweaty forehead and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Jeff said softly. Nick shrugged. Jeff felt Nick's forehead and left the room, coming back one minute later with a wet hand towel. Jeff placed it on Nick's forehead. Nick sighed relieved. The cold water felt good.

Jeff handed Nick a piece of toast and Nick ate it slowly. He didn't want to make his stomach upset. After he finished, Jeff handed him the glass of water. Nick sipped it slowly and leaned back into his pillows. He turned his head to look at Jeff.

"I love you Jeffy," Nick said quietly. Jeff got into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him, Nick's head on his chest.

"I love you too Nicky," Jeff replied, smiling. Nick snuggled into Jeff. He was so warm and comfy. "Go back to sleep." Jeff ran his fingers through Nick's hair. He liked it when Jeff did that. It always calmed him down. Nick complied and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

He woke up again really warm. He felt something around him. He opened his eyes and saw Jeff asleep next to him. Jeff's head was lying on top of his. Nick smiled into Jeff's chest and snuggled in more. He didn't want to get Jeff sick as well, but Nick couldn't resist the warmth that radiated off of the taller boy.

That little motion caused Jeff to stir.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked, pulling away. "Are you hungry? I could make you some soup?"

"I'm feeling a little better," Jeff felt his forehead and took the cloth off. He was going to soak it again. "Soup would be nice. Thanks Jeffy."

"It's no problem Nicky," Jeff kissed his forehead and left the room, taking the tray with him. Nick took a sip of water and headed to the bathroom. He felt a little nauseous, like the world was spinning. He quickly headed back to his room and laid down. That was a little better.

Jeff came back a few minutes later, with some chicken noodle soup. Nick sat up quickly, bringing back the nausea.

"Whoa there Nick," Jeff said, steadying him. "Be careful." Jeff handed him the bowl. Nick took a spoonful and moaned. The hot soup soothed his throat. He took another spoonful and set the bowl down.

"Can we watch a movie?" Nick asked.

"Of course," Jeff walked over to Nick's collection of movies. "What do you want to watch?"

"Harry Potter," Nick answered. Jeff selected the third movie and put in it in the DVD player. It was Nick's favorite of the eight. The blonde sat next to him and Nick scooted closer to Jeff.

Even though Nick was sick and they didn't get to go out, it was still nice having Jeff take care of him. It wasn't his ideal first date, but Nick can make that up later.

Jeff was the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

I think the ending is lame.

What do you guys think?

Review please?

Happy reading!


End file.
